Open Water
by Royal Typewriter
Summary: It would seem we are more similar than one would think.' Expansion on how Fee and Gorgon aren't as different as they look. It's experimental, so your opinions are greatly appreciated.


"'I am unbothered by the maternal instinct,' she purrs

"'**I am unbothered by the maternal instinct,' she purrs. With that, the snakes settle into rest. The gorgon closes her eyes and speaks no more." – ****The Sweet Far Thing**

**I don't own Felicity or Gorgon, just my thoughts about them both. **

Open Water

Felicity hates being unsure of herself. On the rare occasion that it happens, she is powerless to stop it, something else she despises. All she can do is walk, and so she does.

When she finally stops, she finds herself standing just by the river. The snakes on the Gorgon's head glance at her curiously.

"You're here alone?" Gorgon asks, her voice betraying slight surprise. Felicity shrugs.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I've grown accustomed to seeing you all together here. Generally where one is, the others follow."

"Not today."

Gorgon pauses before lowering her plank onto the shore. Felicity regards her with a strange look.

"If you do not wish to join me, simply say so, for I've other places I could be."

Offended, Felicity marches determinedly up the plank. "You needn't be so blunt." Gorgon edges back into the middle of the river without answering. They pass a few trees, and Felicity moves up to the front of the ship and sits, spreading out her skirts. She props her elbows on the side and observes who they pass. The children playing in the grass nearby all turn to stare, and Gorgon reacts in her usual way—glaring menacingly while her snakes hiss and writhe all about her. The ones who are used to her antics laugh. Those who are not scream and run in whichever direction they happen to be facing.

Felicity snickers. "You're awful."

"Your priestess seems to think so as well."

"That you're awful?"

"For frightening them, she tells me. She was not amused when I last did it."

"Well, you haven't actually harmed them." Felicity tosses hair out of her eyes. "It was only a bit of fun."

"Still, she argues that they are only children."

"What did you tell her when she said that?"

"I told her the truth—that I am unbothered by the maternal instinct. It is all the same to me whether they're afraid of me or not." The ship rocks upon hitting a bit of rough water and the snakes jerk.

"I rather like what you said about instinct," Felicity says after a moment of thought.

"Oh?"

She nods. "I never thought of it that way. That it just doesn't happen for some."

"Have we found common ground?"

Felicity doesn't answer for several seconds. She watches the current.

"It would seem so."

"Are you also lacking in the area of instinct?" Gorgon questions, making a sharp turn.

"You've no idea," Felicity laughs dryly. She idly plays with the steering wheel from her position on the ground.

"You need not explain if you don't wish to," Gorgon replies. "It is all the same to me."

"Well, then." She crosses her arms. "Lovely to see you're so interested."

"I'm simply pointing out that I shan't press you." Gorgon's yellow eyes hold a hint of teasing. "You and I don't speak much, but I know your temperament."

"If you _must_ know," Felicity sighs, rolling her eyes, "Were it not for my monthly curse, I would not even be sure I was a real woman." When Gorgon answers only with perplexed silence, she elaborates, "I'm 'unaffected' by quite a few instincts."

"I suppose that's a good thing?" Gorgon prompts.

"Not where I come from." Felicity rests her head against the side of the ship. "Out there you're supposed to want to have children, and wear corsets, and have no mind of your own."

"That sounds ghastly." The snakes convulse in agreement.

"_And_ you're supposed to want to marry."

"Do you not wish to?" Gorgon looks back as best she can. "You are beautiful. You could attract many men and have your pick."

"The affections of men mean nothing to me," she answers bitterly. The Gorgon seems unsure how to interpret this ambiguous response, and so she waits.

"I forgot one other detail," she mutters. "Out there, women are supposed to be attracted to men."

"Ah." Gorgon nods in understanding. "You are not drawn to the opposite gender."

Felicity's head whips up in shock. "You…but…doesn't that bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"It isn't…_right_," she struggles to articulate.

"Not according to society," Gorgon concurs. "But then, according to your society, nothing really is."

"Are you not scandalized by…?"

"I did not wish to marry either," Gorgon says. "I had such a mind of my own that I ended up bound to a ship for eternity. I am not one to be scandalized by anything out of the ordinary." They reach a large area of open water, and the ship stops moving and simply floats, dropping anchor.

"If anyone knew, what would they think?" Felicity sighs again.

"You've made it quite clear that people on your side are not allowed to think," Gorgon reminds her. "They are not tolerant of what is not their way. You will encounter that phenomenon anywhere you go."

"What do you do, then? Do you force yourself to adhere to those standards? Or do you do what makes you happy even if everyone else hates you for it?"

"That depends on the person." Gorgon jerks her massive head. "I am trapped here forever, but at least I know it was through my doing. I chose the life of a warrior, and answered only to myself. I set my own course, and fate did the rest."

Felicity ponders this, and for minutes there is silence save for the occasional hissing from the snakes.

"It would appear that we are more similar than one would think," Gorgon ventures before slowly turning around to head upstream. The land becomes more familiar, the singing of her friends in the distance more audible. Once they reach the shore again, the plank is lowered wordlessly, and Felicity hesitates before standing up. She is no longer unsure of anything—except for what to say next. When the snakes begin to shift restlessly, she takes her cue and descends in silence.

"You'd make a much better mother than the one I've got," Felicity opines suddenly, turning. Just before she steps off the plank, Gorgon yanks it up, causing her to fall face-first into the grass. When she looks up in shock, there is a ghost of a smile on the being's face as she slides back into the water.

"How many times must I declare it…I am _not_ maternal."

**So, after re-reading Sweet Far Thing, it occurred to me that Gorgon and Fee were really, really similar. I might rewrite this or add detail, but I'm not sure. Opinions?**


End file.
